The Good and The Bad
by reaganjanko
Summary: The continuous problems can make or break their relationship. Can they handle it? Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't think its a good idea," Frank called out as he shoved a mashed potato in his mouth.

Henry looked up at the table and made eye contact only with Frank, "I for one agree."

Jamie and Eddie have been on the job working together for the past month. Since there were no rules, Frank had to let them be. He already lost one son on the job, but losing Jamie, his youngest was a completely different ball game. The couple has been receiving jabs from everyone this past month, coworker, the brass and bosses and now Frank and Henry. It seemed to get to Eddie the most since she was newest to the family. Every family dinner, the conversation would be brought up in a small little sigh or comment being thrown in randomly into a conversion, just like now.

Eddie stopped chewing her food and just held the silverware in her hand staring down at her plate. She clenched the silverware and quietly sighed and looked up at Jamie.

Jamie on the other side was used to all the jabs and remarks that they threw at them. He could tell that Eddie was getting sick of it.

She gently stood up and spoke ever so softly, "excuse me," she said and made her way outside to sit on the patio out in the front.

"Really? You really had to bring it up again?" Jamie said annoyed. "She can't handle it anymore, it's at work, it's in the news. You find it necessary to bring it up every time you see her?"

Danny got up from his seat and excused himself from the table.

She was sitting on the porch step out front. Tears dripping down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch or look up she just continued to cry. Danny took a seat next to her.

"What did I do wrong? Did I say something, react to something wrong?" She said as she waved her arms around in front of her softly. "I hear enough of it at work, at home, the news," she said as she took a breath, "now it's here every week, I can't keep doing this," she said as she let another tear escape her eye and took a deep breath along with an agitated sigh.

"It won't last forever." he started, "Jamie loves you more than anything in this world," Danny said as he looked up at her.

She took a deep breath, "we aren't even married yet. We've been engaged for a month and. . .and they just don't stop. I cant keep this going. I can't take it anymore, it's tearing me apart." Just then, she heard the back door open and she turned her head to reveal Jamie.

"Hey," he said quietly and took a seat next to her.

"Hey" she replied gently and continued to stare at the ring on her finger. Danny got up from his seat and gave Eddie a kiss on her head before he continued inside.

The silence between them continued for a good minute before Eddie broke the silence. "Jamie what has come to," she said and waited for him to respond, but he didn't. Still staring down at her ring, she continued, "this isn't our fairytale. . . our happy ending. Before all of this," she said waving her arms between the two of them, "we were the happiest, go lucky people, you could meet, now. . .now I cry myself to sleep because I feel like I'm not good enough for you." she spoke. That got Jamie's attention, she was the best thing that has ever happened to him, but it's true they were falling apart. Everyone had something to say, no congratulations, or excitement for them, it was always 'are you sure it's a good idea?', 'did the bosses approve?'

"Eddie, stop," he said as he looked at her. "You're my everything, you make me complete. Where is all of this coming from?" he asked.

Eddie sat there and played with the ring on her finger, the events, the good times that had together all played through her head, but it was all the good memories they had before they were together.

"The jabs, the comments, the remarks, I can't take it anymore. This isn't me. This isn't us. We are the people, that others want to be." she said, "now." she said continuing to stare down at the ring, she let another tear escape her eye.

She wriggled the ring off her finger, and let out a sob, "I can't keep torturing myself like this any more than I already have." she said. She grabbed Jamie's and put the ring in his hand. She put her hand up to her mouth and let out another cry. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I love you. . .so much" she put her hand against his and closed up the hand with the ring in it and walked towards her car.

Jamie continued to stare down at the ring speechless, 'what the hell just happened?' he asked himself. There he looked up and saw Eddie drive off. "Dammit!" he called out.

Jamie walked inside and stared at his father blankly, and tossed the ring towards him. When Frank looked to see what was in his hand, he was stunned and looked back up at Jamie. "Happy?" Jamie said as he walked out the door of Bayridge and drove off.

 _ **Woah so this came to me in the middle of the night and so yeah here it is. Do you like it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Xoxo -Bella**_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Knock knock*_

"Eddie come on, open up." Jamie called out for the third time. He heard sniffling from inside and that broke his heart. Never had he wanted to make Eddie cry and he did just that. She was tough as nails, never let anyone see her down or saddened, but this tore her to pieces.

When she didn't open the door, Jamie played with the knob to realize it was unlocked. He walked in to find her sprawled on the couch with 6 different newspapers on the coffee table in front of her.

He walked up to the coffee table and picked up the papers, and sat down next to Eddie.

'The commissioner's son breaking his own rules of marrying his partner'

'Son of the commissioner marrying the daughter of a felony collar.'

"I told you, I can't get away from it. It just doesn't stop" she said saddened.

Jamie moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't have to break off the engagement. Eddie who cares what other think. They aren't marrying you, I am and still am, even if it means I have to handcuff you and drag you in the RMP" he said. He finally got a smirk and small chuckle out of Eddie.

Eddie sat there in his arms not saying anything she would regret. So many things were going through her mind, the comments, work, but most importantly, Jamie. They have been through hell and back together.

She relaxed her head on his chest and was exhausted by all that happened today, she was out in seconds.

The light from the curtain caused Eddie's eyes to flutter open. When she looked around she wasn't on Jamie's chest or in the living room, she was in their bedroom, just her. She was startled by the door creaking until she saw his face.

"Hey" he said and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You ok?"

She nodded her head and moved closer to him, "come here" he said softly and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her, "don't second guess yourself like that. I love you more than anything, I don't care what Renzulli, my dad, pop, the brass, the bosses, or what the pope has to say, I love you." He said. "Plus I didn't wait 5 years to ask you out and for you to tell me no" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Where'd you sleep?" She asked tired.

He looked down at her, "I didn't, I had too much to think about" he started, "plus I was a little to fired up, so I told some people off."

Eddie just laid there for a minute before she realized what he did. " No you didn't" she said as she shot up out of his arms. "What the hell did you say to your dad?" She asked in concern.

Jamie just shook his head, "doesn't matter" he said as he fumbled with something in his pocket.

Eddie jolted up when she heard a knock at the door. Jamie was in a pair of jogging shorts along with a random t-shirt, and Eddie was in a pink t-shirt along with pajama shorts. Both of them gave each other a look and got out of bed. "I'll get the door," Eddie said, "can you make some coffee?" She asked as she headed towards the front door.

She unlocked the door, twisted and knob, and pulled open the door. She had nothing to say, she welcomed him in but didn't say a word, "Jamie, your dad's here" she said and walked straight into the bedroom.

 ** _Another cliffhanger…whoooppppss. Hope you enjoy, leave a review!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Frank walked into the kitchen to find Jamie holding two cups of coffee, he put the one down and held the other one in his hand. "Hi," he said flatly.

"Jamie, I'm sorry-" Frank said and then he was cut off.

"Sure you are" Jamie started. Normally he wasn't so rude when something bothered him, except for the last time Frank walked into the apartment questioning him about the Sargent's exam.

"You know, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." he started then sighed, "Well, you got your wish, the engagement's off as of the moment, so you don't have to worry about it anymore." He said flatly at him.

Frank sighed, "that's why I came," he said and placed the black felt box back down on the kitchen island. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. " He said and took a seat, "I just worry too much, you know that"

Jamie nodded his head, when he heard the bedroom door open, Eddie was in a pair of jeans a plain t-shirt and heels. "I have to go to work," she said softly. She grabbed her keys from the kitchen and Jamie leaned in to give her a kiss, but she backed away. Frank was right there watching them and she wasn't in the mood to hear any snide remarks.

"Bye, I'll see you later," she said quietly as she fixed the duffle bag on her shoulder.

She looked back at Frank, "bye, I'll see you at work" she said nicely. She didn't want to be rude, but she was also still upset by how he kept trying to get on her nerves.

As she walked passed Frank, he grabbed her arm and sighed. "Eddie, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I just want you to know, I apologize."

Eddie tried to just shrug it off, she wasn't really in the mood for any of this right now. "It's fine really, don't worry about it," she said calmly. "I really gotta get going though, I'll see you later Jamie," she said as she took a sip of the coffee for a second before she went to put it in the sink.

"Eddie we don't have tour today, why are you going in?" Jamie asked confused.

She was done with all the comments and remarks, the constant get backs that fired back at her. "I'm gonna go talk to Renzulli about new partners, I don't want to hear it anymore," she said as she quickly tried to get out the door. "I'll call you?" she asked at the door.

"Eddie come on," Jamie said trying to knock her out of it.

She sighed, "it's going to have to happen one way or another, this was my breaking point." she said on the verge of tears, "I can't- do this anymore." She said with her head down, "I'll see you later." and like that she was out the door.

Eddie walked into Renzulli's office and sat down on the chairs while she waited for him to get off the phone.

"All right, okay, thanks, bye," he said as he finished the conversation and looked right at Eddie. "What can I do for you Janko?" he asked as he folded his hands on his desk, not expecting what was coming next.

"I need the paperwork for new partners," she said bluntly. Renzulli's face looked like he saw a ghost, his facial expression said it all. His eyes were bulging out of his head and it looked like his jaw dropped.

"What's going on Janko?" he asked in concern.

She was on the verge of tears, but was determined not to cry, "I'm done with comments, little remarks, the jabs." she started, "I can't do it anymore. The engagement is off, but I just came here to pick up some paperwork"

"Eddie-" he started but was cut off. Never did he call her by her first name, but now he was concerned. She was broken, never out of all the people he knew think that she would break, but she was.

"Sarge please, I just came here for the paperwork," she said softly as she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in.

He got up and walked over to the cabinet with all the forms when he came across the partner switch. Never had he thought this day would come, but here he was. He walked over to Eddie, she stood up from her seat. Before she went to reach for the papers, he spoke, "please think through this Janko, I don't want you to do anything you regret."

"Thank you sarge," she said and there she walked out the door.

Eddie walked back into the apartment, there was no Frank, and she had no idea where Jamie was at the moment. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the island:

went for a run, call me when you get this

-J

She put down her purse and plopped the papers down on the island and took a seat on one of the stools. She pulled out the packet that she needed to fill out. She went to the bedroom to find a pen. She didn't Jamie open the door. When he walked in he went straight into the kitchen to find the packet of papers on the table.

"Eddie you can't be serious about all of this?" he called out from the kitchen

She came out of the bedroom to find Jamie holding up the packet. "What happened to us always dealing with issues head on? Since when did you care what other people think?"

"Since, you and I keep finding ourselves in hot water. Since the constant arguments, we have after work every day. Since- SINCE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she yelled. Her eyes welled up with tears and at this moment she didn't care anymore.

Jamie was stunned, she couldn't take it anymore, she was done. "Both you and I have been on the job for 5 years, 5 years Eddie I've had your back, and you've had mine." He pointed out. This was starting to turn into a screaming match.

"Your family obviously doesn't think I can handle the pressure of loving you and working with you." she cried.

"WHO CARES WHAT THEY THINK?" he shouted.

"I DO!"

"THEY AREN'T THE ONE WHOS MARRYING YOU!" Jamie said and reached into his pocket and pulled out the black felt box and dropped down on one knee. "I am," he said out of breath, "Please"

 _ **Ooohhh myyy gawddd this is soooooo intenseeeee. Drop a review because it makes me sooo happy. Happy reading! LOVE YOU GUYS! Xoxo -Bella**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie immediately burst into tears. "Jamie-" she cried in between sobs. Jamie stood up and walked up to Eddie, still holding the ring, he wrapped his arms around her as she had her hands in her face. She backed away from him and then held out her left hand for him.

He pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her finger. Still crying, she started laughing. Her finger felt empty without it.

"I actually did it right this time" Jamie said and Eddie just laughed in his arms. The last time he proposed, he told her that he would spend 5 million dollars on her.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Jamie?" Eddie called out from the living room as she went to open the door. She had tears rolling down her face as she kept replaying the events from the morning. When she opened the door, Jamie immediately wrapped her in his arms._

 _"Don't do that to me again," Eddie said as she sniffled. "My life flashed before my eyes when I saw that shot go straight to you and then you didn't lift your head up" she said starting to cry again._

 _"It's okay, I'm sorry" Jamie said soothingly as he held her tighter._

Eddie _looked up at him, tears rolling down her face, "I thought you died" she said as she took a breath, "right in front of me. And-and I didn't get to tell you." She said before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. She took another breath and looked up and Jamie._

 _"Tell me what?" He asked her._

 _"That I love you" she said as she cried._

 _Jamie held her even tighter._ _"I love you too" he responded softly with a smirk on his face._

 _All her crying stopped and she looked up at him. "Marry me" he said and her face was stunned._

End _of flashback_

"I don't care how you propose, as long as I'm with you" she said. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" he responded to her. She rested her head back in his arms and from there she felt like everything fell back into place. "Come on, it's been a long day for both of us." He said as he walked her over to the bedroom.

He placed her back on the bed and Immediately started with her shirt and threw that somewhere. He reached down for her jeans as he started with the button then slowly put down the zipper and tugged them off.

Eddie sat up a little and as fast as she could, she took his mouth into hers. Jamie immediately gained control as he unlinked her bra strap and grabbed her as he felt around. The tension in the room was so incredibly strong. She slid his shirt off and started with his jogging shorts Jamie moved so she was underneath him as he gently started to touch bodies with her. The warmth was like an electric shock that both of them were craving. Jamie's hand immediately went to the side of her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, preparing herself for what he has to bring. She holds him close as he gently feels around her. Their bodies connected.

"Jamie" she moans. He goes in harder than before. He makes his way to her mouth as she lets out another cry. His hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek as he thrust harder. She lets him take control as he pushes deeper into her, she lets out a cry of relief. The memories that flood back to her. Jamie and Eddie, Eddie and Jamie. They couldn't be apart, even if they tried.

Starting to slow down, Eddie gets out from underneath him and straddles on top on his body. His body resting against the headboard as she shifts all her weight into him. "Eddie-" he moaned as he was cut off by the entrance of her mouth. The kiss was violent, but intense, strong, but passionate. He grabbed her hair from the front and pushed it to the back. He grabbed onto her waist and pushed her back down not wanting to stop. He stayed there silently with their heads pressed against each other, the sound of their breathing matching the rhythm with each other.

"I missed you" he responded, Eddie just smiled and took him back down again.

so i need some ideas for the next chapter bc im kinda lost. drop a review!!


	5. Chapter 5

"come on in" Renzulli said as he welcomed in Jamie. "How's Janko doing?" He asked concerned.

"She's getting there" Jamie said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Renzulli looked at him, "engagement still off?" He questioned softly.

"Not anymore." He sighed, "that's why I came to talk to you" he started, "the comments, remarks and stuff like that, has to stop. She knows that people don't think it's a good idea. It's drilled in her head, trust me"

Renzulli gave him a look. Why was he talking to him like that? He is a step higher in the ranks and he's telling him what to do.

"She comes home crying from work because everyone had a comment to say to her. If you have something to say, stop taking it up with her and come to me." He said sternly.

"Reagan, Janko is tough. Why is this bothering her?" He asked. She was normally tough as nails and nothing could bring her down, but for some reason this was getting to her.

Jamie shook his head, "I think because we held off on this so long and she's heard these remarks before, but she knew they weren't true because we weren't together. Now that we're together, people target her more."

"Alright, I understand. I just look out for you two. You guys are my best and I can't afford to lose you to the job." He said.

"Thanks sarge." He responded when he stood up. He shook his hand and out he was.

Eddie woke up with headache and immediately rolled over to cuddle up on Jamie but he wasn't there. She checked her phone, and there were no messages from him. When she heard a key being inserted in the door, she became alert. **_Who the hell is in my house_** she thought until Jamie walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you're up early" he said as Eddie rubbed her eyes.

She laid her head back down on the pillow, "I woke up with a headache and tried to lay with someone and they weren't there" she said in a joking sassy tone.

"Mmmm I see" he said as he put the coffee cup down on the nightstand and laid next to her. She rested her head on his chest.

"Feel better now?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Mmmm much better" she said as she nuzzled her head into his arm and Jamie chuckled.

"We have work tomorrow, you know that right, or did you discuss it with your new partner." Jamie sarcastically pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right. My partner, I talked to him already. He's super hot, but he's too much of a boy scout for me. He won't let me drive. Thinks he knows it all…" Eddie said as she rambled on and on.

"Ok, ok I get it" he said. "So your partner is sexy I see?"

She took a sip of the coffee and she leaned over him, "mmm so sexy, it's unreal".

"Oh really"

"Oh yeah, you should meet him" she called out.

"Mmm maybe I'll have to do that" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"But, his family doesn't like me" she said.

All the joking ended, "Eddie my family loves you." He said, "stop putting yourself down."

"I'm not, just pointing out facts."

"Eddie…"

"Ok I'll stop" she said as she gave him another peck on the cheek. "But, they really don't like me"

"Alright that's it" he said jokingly as he tackled on top of her, the both of them laughing.

 ** _Ok so next chapter will be the shooting scene from when Eddie gets shot in the show, but with a twist so get ready. Leave a review!! Xoxo -Bella_**


	6. Chapter 6

"EDDIE, EDDIE!" Jamie screamed down the hall as he raced towards her. He was lying on top of the cyclist when he heard a shot go off. When he looked up, he saw a gun go flying down the stairs and blonde haired women falling right behind it. _Eddie_. That's all that was running through his mind. Gasping for air, her chest was heaving up and down.

Jamie ran towards her as fast as he could, he pointed his gun up the stairs, and when he saw nobody but another officer down. He could care less at the moment about the other officer. Jamie immediately ripped off her vest. His heart was pounding. Eddie was gasping for air, right in front of him. Tears pouring down her face. This isn't right. She doesn't cry for no reason.

"Where you hit, where you hit?!" He called out, he couldn't even understand what he was saying

Jamie's hands were trembling, he ripped off the velcro and put his hand where the bullet hole was located on the vest and down to her stomach. His heart dropped, _blood_.

"Eddie stay with me! You stay with me!" he yelled in concern. Each time he put pressure on the wound, Eddie clenched in pain. She moaned in pain each time he pressed harder.

"10-13, 10-13 WE HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN. PUT A RUSH ON THAT BUS" Jamie said as he screamed through the radio.

Her tears kept falling, and her whimpering continued. "Jamie," she said in between cries, "it hurts. stop pressing."

Jamie's heart sunk, she wanted him to stop, but he knew he couldn't. "I know, it hurts. A bus is on the way." He said. He saw the blood starting to seep through her uniform. _A lot of blood_.

"Stop pushing Jamie… please" she cried out. As she grabbed onto his other hand trying to hold it tight.

Jamie looked at her eyes, everything that she has gone through, the trouble that he put her through. He promised he would always have her back and he didn't, she was lying right in front of him crying out in pain. "I'm sorry Eddie"

Her eyes were fluttering in and out of consciousness. "Jamie," she said softly, "don't leave me" before her eyes closed again.

His world collapsed. The sirens he heard around him, people pushing him out of the way, yelling at him to move. He wouldn't let go, his hand was still holding on tight to hers. She was cold. The blood was all over the floor, on his hands and knees, the stretcher, the gloves…

But, he kept replaying what she said in his head:

 _Jamie, don't leave me._

Jamie sat in the waiting room, his hands on his head. Thoughts going through his mind, what he put Eddie through this past month, how people were treating her and the rude comments they would tell her. He felt horrible because she might not make it and to him, it felt like everyone that said something to her, got their revenge.

"Jamie, how is she?" Danny said out of breath as he came running in the waiting room. Jamie looked up at him, the look in his eyes told Danny everything. She wasn't okay.

"What happened kid?" He asked in concern as he took a seat next to him.

"We responded to a domestic call and we both went separate ways with different partners because the guy took off." He said taking a breath. "I ran into a cyclist, in the middle of the hall, so I was down for a second." He looked up at Danny, "one second I was down, and I see Eddie rolling down the stairs and a gunshot going off."

Danny gave him a sympathetic look. "Kid, you couldn't do anything to help her at that moment, it's not your fault."

"She couldn't breathe Danny, she was gasping for air and then I saw blood." He told him.

"Jamie…" he heard as someone put his or her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, look who shows up," Jamie says standing up. "45 minutes later, the commissioner decides to show up," Jamie called out at him. "One of your officers were down," he started, "AND IT TOOK YOU 45 MINUTES TO SHOW UP! IF IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE YOU WOULD BE HERE IN A HEARTBEAT WOULDN'T YOU?!" he shouted at his father.

"Jamie, you know that isn't true." He said to Jamie. His hands in his pockets.

"Well, you know what is true? Eddie is in there fighting for her life and you could care less. My partner, my fiance, my wife to be is in there fighting for her life, AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO SHOW UP! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT HER THROUGH" Jamie screamed again. Danny grabbed ahold of him and went to separate the two of them before Jamie went in invincible mode.

"Jamie, that's enough." When he didn't stop trying to fight him, "THAT'S ENOUGH," he yelled, "go cool off outside."

Jamie gave his dad a look before he stormed out of the waiting room.

"How bad was it Jamie?" Danny asked outside of the hospital.

His eyes filled with tears, but he was determined not to let them fall. "Danny, there was so much blood. I don't know how she made it on the stretcher still breathing. Her hands were cold." He started, "right before her eyes closed, she told me, 'Jamie, don't leave me.' do you know how bad that makes me feel? That she's in there and I'm here." He said. "She was crying in pain as I was putting pressure on the bullet hole and I couldn't stop as much as I wanted to"

"She's gonna be okay, she has a lot of people waiting on her. She's not going anywhere" Danny pointed out.

Jamie smirked for a second and thought of her smiling face, laughing with him in the RMP this morning. "Yeah, and dad has the decency to come late."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Sure he didn't."

"You wanna know what she told me last night?" Jamie said as he turned his head towards Danny.

Danny's head tilted. "Your family doesn't like me." he started, "You know how badly that burns me inside?"

The door behind them opened. "Jamie, the doctor is asking for you," Erin said softly.

The only people that were really on board with them together and partners were Danny and Erin. They both agreed that the two of them together were inseparable and they always had each other's backs, no matter what the circumstance was.

"Are you Jamie Reagan?" The doctor asked him. He was still in his uniform, gun still hooked to his belt.

"Yeah, that's me," he said quietly. If you heard him now, you wouldn't believe that he was capable of being a cop. His voice was so quiet and soft.

The nurse let out a long sigh. "The bullet that hit her nicked an artery, that's why there was so much blood loss. We did lose her twice on the table, so I wouldn't expect her to be up so soon. When she came in she was unconscious and hasn't woken up since, so just be patient. We can only allow two at a time because she's in the ICU."

"I'll go in, anyone else?" Jamie asked in a hurry.

"I'll come to see her," Danny said before Frank could say a word.

Jamie quickly followed the doctor to Eddie's ICU room. She was laying on her back with wires on her chest and needles in her arm, along with a tube taped to her mouth. She looked fragile. Her hair was out of a bun and now lay across her shoulders. The sound of the heartbeat machine was steady, and her face was pale as a ghost.

Jamie immediately walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her head and pushed her hair out of her face.

Danny came around the other side and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You have a lot of people waiting for you. We're counting on you." He said.

It was getting late and visiting hours were almost up. Danny left a while ago and Jamie was half asleep in the chair but determined not to fall asleep. He wanted to make sure that anyone that came in was a doctor.

Jamie woke up to a groaning sound, surprised that he was still in the ICU. The sound was coming from Eddie. Jamie bolted out of his seat to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed with his other arm rested on the other side of her legs.

Her eyes fluttered open, but her vision was blurry. She couldn't make out what was in front of her until she was able to see an NYPD shield on his chest.

Jamie, it was Jamie.

"Cough hard Eddie" Jamie said to her. She was confused at what he was saying to her until she felt her throat get scratchy, so she did as told.

"Hey," he said to her softly.

Eddie just kept coughing, "water," she choked out.

Jamie leaned over and grabbed the glass of water and leaned the straw into her mouth.

"Better?" He asked softly when she finished. She just nodded her head when her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he told her as he leaned over to lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It hurts Jamie," she said as she leaned her head on him.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," she said as she let out a cry.

His heart dropped, it should have been him sitting in that bed, but instead, it was her. She had flowers all over her room, each one more colorful than the other.

"Hey," Danny said cheerfully as he came in with balloons that said, ' _get well soon_ '

Eddie started laughing as her tears started to dry up and put her face in Jamie's arm out of embarrassment. "Oh my god"

When she lifted her head, Erin, Frank, and Danny.

"Commissioner," she said as she tried to sit up straight and Jamie pushed her back down.

"No, stop, you need to relax," Jamie told her and gave his father a look.

"How are you feeling Eddie?" He asked in concern

"In pain, but okay," she said as she rested her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Feel better soon, we are all praying for you"

"Thank you"

Frank walked around the side of the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead and there he left.

"Let's see what we got for you," Danny said as he pulled out a bag full of food.

"Oh my god. Seriously you guys didn't have to do that" she told Danny and Erin.

"We do it because we care about you," Erin said.

"We all love you, Eddie, don't ever think that we don't," Danny said right before they both left.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Drop a review because this is a long one. What do you want to see happen next? Follow my insta reaganjanko and twitter jankoreagan**_


End file.
